


Don't

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Other, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Bo gets pissed listening to you make jokes about yourself
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Don't

Bo leaned against the counter, his arms crossed. He’d been watching you laughing and talking with his brothers all night, and for the most part everything that had transpired was in good fun. But as Bo listened, he would hear something on occasion that scratched on his eardrums and made his body tense. And the worst part was that no one seemed to notice but him.

Throughout the night, as you talked, whenever something about you came up in conversation, you always dragged yourself down. It was always framed like a joke, and his brothers would laugh with you. Your face, body, intelligence, just about anything. There were just few enough comments that no one else but him seemed to notice. 

He waited. He wasn’t a patient man but he waited. He waited until Lester had scurried off to wherever it was he went, and Vincent went down to his hole in the ground, and you walked around the kitchen, putting up plates. Bo watched you silently, watching your expressions and your face and your body and anything else you might have insulted through the course of the night.

You noticed his unusual silence but elected to ignore it, figuring he was just pouting about something. You put up the dished before getting yourself some water.

As you sipped your drink, you felt Bo’s arms wrap around your waist, pulling your back flush against his chest, his chin resting on your shoulder. His breath was hot against your neck, his hands holding you tightly in place.

“Bo?” You nuzzled your face against his, trying to think back on the day and figure out what got him so pouty. 

He sighed heavily, the sigh transforming into something more akin to a growl. “Go to our bedroom and get on the bed. Now.” You opened your mouth to reply, but the words died on your lips when his hand snaked up your chest and found its way around your neck. “I wasn’t asking.”

Nodding slightly, Bo’s hands fell from your body, and you were free. You walked to the bedroom, the sound of his steps following just behind you. You walked into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed, your heart racing as you watched Bo sigh and take off his cap, running a hand through his hair.

He walked to the dresser, taking off his flannel and shoving it in one of the drawers. He sighed heavily, shaking his head. You raised your eyebrows, figuring where all this was going but still having no idea how you got here.

“Do you think I’m fuckin’ stupid?” Bo looked back at you, raising an eyebrow.

That was one thing you never would have guessed. You quickly shook your head, confusion plain on your face. “Of course not!”

Bo rested his hands on the bed, leaning over you. “Do you think I’m desperate?”

You shook your head again. “No!”

He leaned in closer, until his forehead was almost touching yours. “Do you think I’ll just take whatever I can get? That I can’t get good things? That I’ll just accept the first thing that life throws my way?”

“Bo, I don’t-.”

“Just answer me.” He murmured. He didn’t seem mad, but that only confused you more.

“Bo, I don’t think any of that.” You broke eye contact, backing farther onto the bed to get away from him. “I don’t think that you have to take whatever life throws at you.”

He got onto the bed, grabbing your ankle and pulling your body under his, your shirt getting bunched up from the force. You squeaked, holding your hands to his chest, your heart beginning to pound. 

“So you agree that I have good taste, and that I can get whatever I want? And that I only want the best?” Bo cupped your face with his hand, his face showing his familiar pleasant smirk. 

You just nodded, staring up at him.

He chuckled softly, resting his forehead on yours. “So why the hell do you talk so bad about yourself?”

“Huh?” You said stupidly.

“Every time you talk about yourself, you’re talkin’ shit.” Bo playfully nipped at your nose, aware he’d scared you but enjoying it in his own sadistic way. “I don’t like people talkin’ shit about my things. And baby, you are mine.”

You paused for a moment, needing an extra second to absorb his words. “What?” Was all you could muster.

“You’re all mine.” Bo straightened up, pulling you into sitting position with him. “All night, you didn’t have one good thing to say about yourself. And that pissed me off somethin’ fierce.”

It finally connected in your head. Making jokes and digs at yourself was so second nature that you didn’t even realize you were doing it. “Oh.”

“Oh? Oh yeah.” Bo grinned, cupping the back of your head, amused as he watched your thought process. “So you better not keep doin’ that shit, because you’re insulting the both of us.”

You giggled, bopping your head against his shoulder. “That’s sweet, Bo. In kind of a self-absorbed, ass backwards way.”

“It’s how I show my love, sweetheart.” Bo grinned, kissing you deeply.


End file.
